


Say Yes

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: A meeting on Cat's balcony ends with Kara with a ring on her finger, and Cat with a smile on her face.





	

It was a day just like any other. Kara walked into her private office with the files she needed for a report that was due by the end of the day - thanks to Cat's strict deadlines - and plopped down on the office chair behind her crowded desk. Being the girlfriend of the boss meant nothing in Cat's eyes. Most CatCo employees were under the impression that, because Kara was technically screwing the boss, that she'd get special treatment. However, that couldn't have been further from the truth. If anything, Cat had been harder on Kara than anyone else, always pushing her to strive for greatness, and to fight for the stories she wanted to write. Sure, Kara got some extra benefits from Cat outside of work, but at Catco, she was just another one of Cat's employees.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Kara placed the files on top of the ever-growing pile of papers and folders on her desk, and then reached a hand over the pile to turn on her computer. Once the screen turned on, Kara narrowed her eyes at the sight that greeted her. Her computer was already unlocked, and open on the screen was a reminder Kara hadn't put in her calendar. The words _MEET ME ON THE BALCONY IN ONE HOUR_ stared back at her. Kata retrieved her cellphone from her desk drawer and sent a text to Cat.

**Kara: What's happening in one hour?**

**Cat: Meet me on the balcony in one hour and find out. Now get back to work, Kara. I don't pay you to text on the job.**

Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the text and dropped the subject for now, deciding to heed Cat's instructions and work on her report. She'd interviewed the owner of the new animal shelter that opened downtown. Kara saw the sad puppies and kittens the shelter had taken in, and noticed how much happier they'd seemed after being in there for a few days. She'd scoped the shelter out for two weeks, going in and out and checking on the animals every now and then, finding herself extremely pleased when she'd noticed the absence of more and more animals as the days passed, meaning they were adopted into good families. The animals that were left seemed to be in better spirits than they were when they first arrived, and Kara noticed how the owner and his workers treated them like royalty.

It may not be the hard-hitting journalism her coworkers expected Kara Danvers, girlfriend of Cat Grant, to do, but Kara could care less about what they thought. She just wanted to spend time with some cute animals, and help spread the word about this amazing shelter. Cat had rolled her eyes at Kara's choice of story, but Kara could see the small smile playing on her lips when she thought Kara wasn't looking. Cat understood that Kara wanted to use her journalistic powers for good, just as she used her Supergirl platform for the good of the city. Helping people, in any way that she could, was what Kara wanted to do, and Cat accepted that and loved her because of it.

Closing out the note on her computer, Kara opened her word document and began typing.

* * *

Kara had gotten so lost in her report that she'd almost missed the buzzing of her phone, alerting her to the fact that an hour had passed, and she had somewhere to be. Kara yawned, saved her work, grabbed her glasses and her phone, and headed out of her office. She took the elevator to Cat's floor and exited it once she got there, smiling at the hustle and bustle going on around her. Kara could hear James and Cat talking about a new assignment in her office, and smiled at Cats light teasing and James' playful jabs.

She and Cat had been together for two years now, and Cat got along with just about everyone in her inner circle. J'onn and Cat had daily conversations about who-knows-what, while Alex and Cat traded embarrassing stories about her; Winn, who quit his job at CatCo to work at the DEO full-time, only talked to Cat when she called him up for technical favors; Maggie, Alex, and Cat usually went out for drinks twice a week, with James and Lucy often tagging along. Kara smiled to herself as she entered Cat's office, thinking how nice it was that they'd managed to form a little family. Even Cat's friends and family had warmed up to her, inviting her out to dinner and for drinks and barbeques and birthday parties. Kara loved the life she'd built with Cat, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"You're late," Cat's voice said, breaking through Kara's reverie.

Kara looked up at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I got lost in thought," she said, before looking to James. "Hey."

James smiled. "Hey, Kara," turning back to Cat, he said, "I'll see you later, Miss Grant. Tell me how it goes."

He hadn't bothered whispering that last part, knowing Kara would hear him anyway. Kara furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. Before she could voice her question, James strode past her, making his way to his own office. Kara looked back at Cat, opening her mouth to question the woman, but Cat just cut her off with a wave of her hand, gesturing to the balcony. Kara took the nonverbal cue and followed her girlfriend out to the balcony.

She watched as Cat turned to face her, her back against the balcony railing.

"What's up?" Kara asked nervously. Cat stared at her, unblinkingly, as if she were lost in her own head. "Cat?" Kara tried again, seemingly snapping the woman out of her daze.

Cat swallowed nervously, trying to fix her face into an indifferent expression, but failing miserably. They've been together for over two years now, and Kara could count on one hand the amount of times she'd seen Cat nervous. Whatever was about to happen would be something huge and wildly important, and Kara wondered if it'd be rude to fly away so she could avoid whatever was coming. It couldn't have been good; Cat looked close to chewing through her lip with how much she was gnawing at it.

"Cat?" Kara tried for a third time, only be to silenced by Cat's raised hand.

"Carter and Adam love you," Cat said, confusing Kara as to where their conversation was headed, "but, most importantly, I love you. Despite the fact that you are the complete opposite of me and, let's face it, much too good for me, you somehow have found it in yourself to love me back. We've been together for over two years and these past few years have been nothing short of amazing." Cat took a deep breath and reached behind her back, grabbing something resting atop the thick balcony railing. "Since this is where we've had our most important chats, I figured this would be the most suitable place to ask this question. Though, I did consider doing this in my office, but having glass walls would only mean the fifty nosy morons on this floor would have full view of what was going on, and I'm not in the mood to fire anyone today."

She was rambling, which Kara had only witnessed the day Adam wrote back to her, saying he wanted to reconnect with her. This was obviously more serious than she'd thought.

"Cat, breathe," Kara advised, and the older woman did as she was told, exhaling a large breath. "I've never seen you this nervous before. What's going on?"

Instead of answering verbally, Cat brought the arm behind her back forward and showed what she'd been holding. In her hand was an open jewelry box with a shiny diamond ring staring back at her. The sun rays shone on the diamond, making it twinkle like stars in the night sky. Kara gaped at the ring and felt the air leave her lungs. Cat was proposing to her. Cat Grant was _nervous_ about proposing to her.

Now it all made it sense.

"Cat…"

"Kara, will you marry me?" Cat asked nervously, not bothering with a long, drawn out speech. Cat loved to hear herself speak at times, but in serious moments like this, she allowed her actions to speak for her. And Kara could read her clear as day.

Kara walked up to Cat and kissed her long and soundly, discarding the ring from its box and slipping it on her ring finger without breaking the kiss. When it became obvious that Cat needed oxygen, Kara pulled back and beamed at the woman, holding her hand up to show Cat the ring on her finger.

"In case this isn't answer enough, my answer is yes."

Cat's face broke out into a smile and she leaned in again, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to Kara's lips. When she pulled back, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's the case, because our friends and family have already planned a celebration dinner for tonight. They were convinced you'd say yes, but I didn't want to assume anything."

Kara grinned, not quite used to Cat's bashfulness or unsureness. It was an odd look on the normally put-together woman, but not entirely unwelcome. It was cute.

"So, what do we do now that we're engaged?" Kara asked, smirking lightly. Cat smirked back and straightened up, going back into boss mode.

"Now you get back to work. You have a deadline to make today, and I expect to see your final draft in my email by five p.m. sharp."

Kara playfully sighed and leaned in for a chaste, parting kiss. "Got it, boss." Kara began backing away from Cat, only stopping when she reached the threshold leading back into Cat's office. "Just so you know, I was planning on proposing to you over the weekend. Carter hid the engagement ring on his bookshelf, behind his comic book collection. Alex, J'onn, and James were in on it. I guess you just beat me to it."

Cat huffed out a disbelieving laugh at that.

Kara smiled. "My answer never would have been no."

Cat shook her head in amusement and with one last smile, Kara left the balcony and began making her way back to her office. But not before she ran into James, who had been waiting for her outside the office door.

"Should I call Carter to bring the other engagement ring to dinner?" James asked, an amused twinkle in his eye.

Kara nodded. "Yes."

"Two proposals in one day," James chuckled. "Cat won't see it coming."

Kara grinned. Cat was going to hate her for stealing part of her thunder when she proposed to her later that night, but the look on her face would be worth it.

Either way, Kara Danvers was officially engaged to Cat Grant.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through one-shots on my computer that I started months ago but forgot about, and this was one of them. I think this will be the last fic in this series, so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
